Eternally Missed
by Destroyaar
Summary: BEING COMPLETELY RE-WRITTEN. Matt Bellamy gets into a terrible plane accident in the sea and goes missing…until Cassie Grasser finds him washed up on the LA shore. See what happens as she tries to help him regain his memory and put back all the pieces to the mysterious accident...
1. PART I: Chapter 1

_Some people will think it's a load of pretentious wank, and some people will like it because its different...~**Matt Bellamy**_

* * *

**PART I: **_**Missing**_

**Chapter One.**

"Cassandra!"

I snapped out of my daze to look up at my boss, Angela, who was standing at the door and shouting at me over my loud music.

"Oops," I muttered, reaching over my keyboard to my radio to turn Plug In Baby down.

She couldn't blame me, though! I hardly ever heard Origin of Symmetry songs on the radio anymore...

"Sorry, Angela," I apologized.

"Do you know how loud that was?" she scolded. "I could hear it all the way down the hall! You're lucky nobody complained."

_Maybe because it's such a good song…_I thought with a smirk, but turned away so Angela couldn't see.

"Sorry," I repeated. "I'll keep it down."

The older woman walked out of my office, leaving me alone with my computer once again. I worked for Stars Magazine, writing columns and what not. Truth is, I really didn't care about anything celebrity-related. I mean, who cared? Obviously a lot of people, since those stupid reality TV shows kept coming on.

I continued to type up the rest of my little report on Kate Hudson and Matt Bellamy. Now THAT'S something I care about. Maybe not Kate Hudson so much, but Matt Bellamy! The lead singer of Muse, my absolute favorite band in the world! To say that I'm obsessed is an understatement. People were really interested in Kate Hudson's new relationship, while I was just interested in Matt. I'd never thought that Matt, the short, hilarious, and strikingly handsome man from Muse, would get together with a girl like Kate. Of course I didn't know her personally, but from a distance, she seemed…fake? No offense to her.

I typed the last few lines and opened up my e-mail to send it to Angela. That was the last thing I had to do today, so I packed up my things, turned my computer off, and ran out of my office and out the building door before Angela could stop me.

I did a little victory dance as I closed the door. I was so happy to get out of there that I even poked my tongue out at the welcoming hostess at the front desk (no, she didn't see me). And, still smiling, I turned to come face-to-face with a bouncy, happy blonde co-worker of mine, who also happened to be my best friend. I jumped back a little, startled.

"Hey, Bree," I greeted her after recovering from the spook. "What are you doing here? I thought you had the day off.**"**

"I came to pick you up!" She grinned broadly. "C'mon, we're going out to eat!"

"What's the occasion?" I raised an eyebrow.

She just shrugged. "I dunno, aren't you hungry?"

"Starving," I groaned as I followed her to her car, remembering I'd only had an apple for lunch.

I got into Bree's car, leaving my own in the parking lot at work, and we went to wherever it was she wanted to go-which turned out to be McDonald's. By 'going out to eat,' I thought she meant we'd go to eat at an actual restaurant, not just pick some food up from the McDonald's drive-thru. But that's Bree for you. Taking you out for a frugal meal is her specialty.

We ended up at my house, eating our cheeseburgers and fries. I slipped my prized Origin of Symmetry CD into my stereo and turned it up as I'd felt a bit frustrated since Angela'd made me cut short Plug in Baby. And we both stayed happily silent while listening to it.

After replaying the album three times, Bree finally pushed stop, and I glared daggers at her from my upside-down position on the couch for cutting off New Born.

"Sorry," she muttered, holding her hands up innocently. "But that's enough Muse for me today. We should watch some TV?"

I sighed irritatingly but handed her the remote anyway.

I honestly could have listened to that album non-stop, all day long, every day, but Bree wasn't as big a fan as me. She loved Muse to death, but she just got tired after a while. In other words, Muse is just her favorite band, not her obsession.

She turned the television on and began flipping through the channels. I stared dully at the changing images on the screen, hardly paying attention until I saw a picture of Muse flash before my eyes. In only a few seconds, it vanished, replaced by Rachel Ray and her cooking show.

I rolled upright, eyes widening. "Turn it back! I saw Muse!"

Bree immediately obeyed, switching the channel back to what appeared to be The News.

A blonde woman was on the screen, red lips moving so quick and quiet, I could barely understand. But a small square containing a picture of Muse was to the right of her head, and she had that distressed face all news people had when telling a sad occurrence.

"Turn it up!" I ordered, straining to hear what she was saying.

Her voice slowly rose until it became clear.

"…At this point, the cause of the plane crash remains unknown. But it went down a few miles from the LA Shore. Bassist of Muse, Chris Wolstenholme, drummer Dominic Howard, and the plane's pilot, have all survived, amazingly with only minor injuries."

A plane crash by the LA Shore? I LIVE in Los Angeles! And Chris, Dom, and the pilot survived? But-

"WHAT ABOUT MATT?" I screamed, almost hysteric.

"However," the woman continued solemnly as band photos of Muse from magazine covers and such filled the screen. "It seems that the lead singer, guitarist, and pianist of Muse is missing. There is absolutely no trace of him whatsoever, leaving police officers baffled, but not willing to count him as missing just yet. A further investigation is underway. We will keep you posted."

A few cute pictures of Matt, and then the screen went back to the blonde, now with a happier face as she gushed over how a woman adopted a three-legged kitten, something I would have loved to hear about, had I not been in shock and on the verge of a meltdown.

I looked at Bree, hoping this was somehow some kind of sick joke she was playing. But she looked just as shocked as me, her eyes welling with tears and bottom lip trembling. I'm sure I was doing the same.

Matt Bellamy, the most amazing singer, guitar player, and man alive, was missing.

* * *

_I'm putting this up as I watch Shark Night 3D (but I'm watching it in 2D...) with my brother. It's hilarious 'cause we comment on every little thing. Anyway, point is, forgive me if I didn't make certain changes._

_So, this is just an intro; I was going to make Matt 'disappear' in the next chapter, but that would make this chapter super boring. It unravels the start of the mystery that's sure to come. In the original version, I didn't do a very good job of portraying Bree the way I'd imagined her. I pictured her a bit...economical? Like, sort of...cheap. I actually didn't touch on it at all. But that's the way I'd originally imagined her. She's not poor by any means, she just likes to save her money._

_About the parts: That's another one of the many, many, MANY changes I've made from the original. This first part will probably be rather short; I'm doing my best to make it past five chapters without making it drag on terribly. The second part will be much, much longer, and I'm still debating whether or not to do a third._

_And quotes now, too! Whoo! They'll all either be from Matt or Muse. This quote is just kinda funny because it's about my story: some people will think it's stupid, and some will like it because it's original..._

_So, that's it. By the way, would you want me to put a music playlist up? Or would you get annoyed?_

_**Thanks so much to my awesome Beta, NewBornBaby.**_

_Without you, this chapter would have been crappier crap._

* * *

_**REVIEWS! **They turn into bananas for Matt :3 So...review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

I didn't feel like going in to work the next day, but I did anyway, since I didn't really have a choice. Bree took me, as I'd left my car in the parking lot the day before.

I was super busy all morning-especially since my boss, Angela, sent the article about Kate and Matt back, telling me to instead write about poor Matt's disappearance. And that made it so much harder to stayat work when all I wanted to do was just trash what I was typing and go home.

I didn't turn on the radio. I didn't talk. I just sat there quietly, doing my work and trying not to fall apart. I could barely even eat. It may be hard to understand butI'd been such a hardcore fan for so long… I felt as if I had personally known Matt. I was so full of grief, as if I'd lost a member of my family or a long-time friend.

The same question kept whirling around and around in my head:

_What if Matt's dead?_

It was a terrifying thought. I was already freaking out now that he was only missing, what would I do if they found him dead? What would other fans do?

I sighed, shaking all the internal noise and doing my best to get back to work.

Angela came into my office around noon, planting her hands on her hips and standing tall in front of me with a stern face. I prepared for, I don't know, something snappish, when her eyes softened and the smallest of smiles crossed her face.

"How are you, Cassandra?" she asked, surprisingly gentle.

"Um, I-I'm fine," I stuttered, unused to her sounding so nice.

"It looks like you're about to fall apart," she commented. "I know how big a fan you were of Matthew Bellamy's band." I cringed when she used the past tense to talk about him, but she went on. "I'm very sorry for making you do an article on it. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and I'll hand it over to someone else?"

Did I look _that_ devastated? So much so that my own boss would take pity on me? I shook my head quickly. "No, Angela, that won't be necessary. I'm fine."

Her mouth turned upwards into a bigger, knowing smile. "I insist."

Maybe Angela had a heart after all.

I sighed and nodded, giving in, too sad to disagree any further.

I sent what I had typed about Matt to my suddenly-understanding-boss' e-mail box, and then quickly walked out. I didn't even stop to talk to Bree.

I tried listening to the radio, but all they would talk about was the plane accident. I finally shut it off after a while-I just couldn't take it.

I parked in my driveway on the verge of tears. I got out, wiping my eyes as I followed the brick walkway to my door. I noticed my neighbor outside, watering his lawn. He was a nice old man, almost seventy, with thinning white hair. If his name hadn't suddenly slipped my mind, I would have greeted him.

He gave me a wave and a sympathetic smile; he'd seen the news. He also knew I was a big fan of Muse.

It's not that I always introduced myself with a 'Hey, I'm Cassie, I adore Muse.' But whenThe Resistance came out, I would listen to it, full blast, for hours. All my neighbors should know I loved Muse.

I smiled weakly at him before turning away. I brought my house key up to unlock the door, but my hands were shaky and it took a few tries to make it into the keyhole.

When I finally got inside, I walked right into my bedroom and collapsed, face-first, into my soft bed. I let the tears come freely, soaking my white sheets as I silently cried out what I'd been holding in all day.

-._.-

I woke up to something obnoxiously vibrating on my side. I opened my eyes, taking in the dark room where I lay in. I realized I'd cried myself to sleep. And the vibrating in my pocket was my phone.

Sighing, I rolled to my side and reached into my pocket to pull out the Blackberry and look at the name on the screen before answering.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, honey," came my mother's cheerful voice. "How are you?"

"Not so good," I confessed, sounding a bit grumpy even to my ears.

"Oh, is it because of that whole plane accident?" she guessed. "I'm sorry, Cassie, I know you're a big fan of that Baloney guy."

"Bellamy, Mom!" I huffed. "Matt Bellamy!"

"Right. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know your father and I are planning to come see you soon."

"When?" I sighed, sitting up and running my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Maybe next weekend?"

I chewed my lip. "Sure, that sounds okay. But…why?"

"We haven't seen you in months!" my mother exclaimed. "We miss you. We'll try to get Frank to come, too."

Just the thought of my brother Frankie coming to visit made me smile. "Alright, that's fine."

"Okay. Just a heads-up, because you know I hate coming into a dirty house," she reminded me sternly.

_As if I live in a pigsty, _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Ma. I'll clean before you get here."

I hung up after saying goodbye, feeling slightly better than earlier. My parents lived in Oakland, nearly three hours from where I was, and we usually only saw each other for holidays. My older brother Frankie lived just fifteen minutes away from them with his wife Alyssa and their daughter Emma. I hardly saw them, though, since they only traveled as a family, and Frankie and Alyssa were always busy with work.

The last time we'd all gotten together was for Christmas last year, which was almost six months ago! The thought of being surrounded by my family broke me out of the sad, depressed shell I'd been in since I'd heard of Matt's disappearance.

Some family time was surely what I needed.

* * *

_Right. That's chapter two. Forgive me for not wanting to type up some big ol' explanation for this chapter, but I'm not feeling all that well, and I don't think anyone really cares, anyway. So, that's postponed until chapter three, I guess._

_Reviews may help me feel better! And give me the encouragement I so desperately need._

_Oh and thanks again to NewBornBaby for being my awesome beta._

_PLAYLIST:_

_Islands-the XX  
Infinity Guitars-Sleigh Bells  
Howlin' For You-The Black Keys  
Houdini-Foster the People  
Cemetery Drive-My Chemical Romance_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"So, no pizza, then?" I asked Bree as I scribbled down food ideas in my notebook.

"No!" she gasped. "This is your family. You have to make them something special."

Since it was Saturday, which was our day off, I had asked Bree to come over and help me decide what to cook for my family when they come to visit. So far, I had absolutely no idea what to make.

I tapped my head with the pen in my hand as if it would shake an idea out of my ear.

Bree chewed her lip. "Make...pasta."

My eyes widened, remembering how my favorite singer, guitarist, and pianist loved pasta.

I hadn't really gotten over Matt's disappearance. I was handling it better than I had been the first few days, but it was still hard to think about it.

_You just have to accept it_, I told myself. _Just accept that he probably won't ever come back_.

The very notion of it, made me feel sick, and I quickly shook by head, both to object to Bree's suggestion and to banish the evil thoughts out of my brain.

"No pasta," I said weakly.

Her blue eyes opened wide as if she had just realized what she had said. "Right, sorry. No pasta. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay," I sighed. "I should just get over it already. I mean, I didn't even know him."

My best friend smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Cass, you loved his music. Muse was your whole life. I saw how much their songs could cheer you up. I would be worried if you were over it just like that. This is a big deal."

I could only nod, afraid that I'd start sobbing if I opened my mouth.

Without deciding on anything to cook for my family's visit, I let Bree take me out to eat, remarkably, to a place that wasn't a drivethru. She took me to Olive Garden and told me I could have anything as long as it was under twenty dollars. I laughed, politely refusing her offer to pay.

"So," she leaned forward on the table. "Has Angela given you anything...interesting to do?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "She had given me the report to do on Matt's disappearance, but I couldn't handle it. You?"

She bit her lip, eyes widening excitedly. "I get to interview the pilot!"

"Of...the plane?" I gasped.

"Yes! Well, technically it was Muse's private jet, but whatever," she looked at me with a hopeful smile. "Wanna come?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I...I don't think so, Bree."

Her smile instantly turned upside down. "Why not?"

"Because, he's the whole reason Matt is missing. He put all of them in danger!"

"You don't know that," Bree disagreed.

"I know," I sighed again. "But I just don't think I can handle it. Not now. I don't know what I would do if I met the man who could possibly be responsible for the death of Muse."

"I understand completely," my best friend nodded. "I know how hard it is for you to accept that Matthew is gone. But he might not be gone for good. You just have to have hope."

She reached over our table to pat my shoulder and I smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you. When are you gonna go?"

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"Okay. You have to tell me everything afterwards."

She giggled. "Definitely."

38519a0a-07cc-4f19-8a63-8ae3276fe323

Y2:38519a0a-07cc-4f19-8a63-8ae3276fe323

. ?id=378331

. ?id=378331

* * *

_Thanks so much to NewBornBaby and Dreams of Bellamy for your encouraging reviews._

_I apologize for the shortness. Sort of a filler. I wish I could've gotten it out sooner, but I don't have much inspiration these days. Reviews would be appreciated. And thoughts for what shall happen next…_

_Thanks to NewBornBaby for being such an awesome beta!_

_No playlist today._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

I impatiently waited for Bree to come back from her interview. I was at work, but I could hardly do anything; my head was swimming with so many thoughts, I could barely sit still.

I was grateful when my lunch break came. I was finally able to get out of that stuffy building and get the fresh air I desperately needed. Once again, all I ate was an apple I'd brought from home. I was too jittery to eat anything else, though I didn't exactly know why.

It was probably because of the interview Bree was conducting at the moment, but why would I be nervous about that? Maybe I was just excited to hear the results. Yeah, that was reasonable enough.

I was really beginning to regret not going with Bree.

I hadn't even noticed the puffy dark clouds that were making their way into the sky. Thunder boomed in the distance, and rain soon started to fall. It came down slowly at first, then it just began to pour. They were the unpleasant drops, large and always trying to sneak into the back of my shirt. I didn't care that much, though; my mind was entirely elsewhere. I absently took a bite of my apple and sighed.

Bree came walking up just a bit after, her face blank. She walked right past me and would have gone inside had I not called out to her.

"Oh!" she gasped when she finally saw me. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, Cass. Why...why are you sitting out here in the rain?"

I shrugged. "I was waiting for you. And I couldn't stay inside anymore."

She giggled. "Your makeup is running."

"Shit," I began to wipe at my face with my hands.

"Here," she laughed, handing me a tissue from her purse. "Let's go inside."

She led me back into the double doors I'd been so happy to walk out of earlier.

"How'd it go?" I questioned once we got inside, still wiping at the smeared makeup.

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. He was...kind of weird."

"How?" I demanded automatically.

Bree seemed slightly taken aback by my sudden enthusiasm to know, but answered slowly. "He just…he didn't seem very sincere. I mean, maybe he's still in shock or something, but I thought it was very odd."

"That does sound weird," I agreed, little red flags going off in my mind.

She shrugged it off. "I'm just happy to have it done. I was getting all these weird vibes from him the whole time. All I wanted to do was high-tail it out of there."

The little red flags became huge WARNING signs. I was either paranoid, or psychic if there really was something wrong. I decided it was the latter. "Something isn't right about this."

"Like I said," Bree flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "It's done. And I'm glad."

She spun on her heel and walked into her office, still as bouncy as ever.

I threw my half-eaten apple into the trash. What little appetite I'd had was now completely gone.

I drove home in a sort of daze. I parked my car in the driveway and lazily slumped across the wet grass, feeling exhausted. My thoughts had worn me out all day long.

My neighbor was outside again, sitting on a chair on his porch. He smiled and waved at me. "Hey, Cassandra."

I forced a smile on my own face, though it probably turned into a grimace. I raised my hand anyway.

"Hey…" _Harold! His name is Harold. _ "…Harold? How are you?"

"Gary," he corrected, chuckling. "I'm glad it rained- watering the grass is becoming a real chore."

I could have smacked myself for getting his name wrong. I was lucky he was such a nice man!

"Tell me about it," I kept up my phony smile, not one for small talk. "Well, I have to go…clean, so I'll see you later!"

"Have a good one," he replied with a nod.

I opened the door and twirled inside, slamming it shut with my back.

_Why am I such an idiot?_

I didn't know Gary all that well (obviously, I didn't even remember his name!). When I first moved into my house, he'd been kind enough to invite me over to dinner. He had told me he was a hard working doctor, but retired at 52 when his wife and daughter died in a car accident. His new hobby was gardening. I felt immense sadness for him, and cursed myself for not staying out to talk with him longer.

With a tired sigh, I plopped down on the couch. Though its soft cushions used to comfort me, I felt claustrophobic right now, like I was sinking in, about to be suffocated. I sat on the floor instead.

I reached for the remote that lay on the coffee table and turned on the TV, immediately flicking it to the news to see if they had any new information on Matt's disappearance.

What a coincidence, they were talking about what I wanted to hear.

"While searching the ocean for any signs of Muse's lead singer and guitarist, Matthew Bellamy, a used parachute was found. Because Dominic Howard and Christopher Wolstenholme and the pilot have denied using it, the parachute was suspected to belong to Mr. Bellamy, the singer."

It showed a plain white parachute, billowing in the water amongst the wreckage and debris left from the jet's accident.

This was too weird. If Matt had used that parachute, he'd still be alive, right? But where the hell was he?

I felt like I was trying to solve a very complicated puzzle with missing pieces.

It was my duty to solve it. And that's exactly what I was going to do. No matter how long it would take, I would get to the bottom of this. Not just for Matt's sake, but for my own sanity and tranquility of mind.

* * *

_Alright here it is. For those of you who didn't know (probably most of you), I was gone for a whole week with absolutely no internet access. But in this time I was able to finish up all of Part I of this(which isn't much of an accomplishment since it's so short), and, for those of you who asked, wrote a couple more chapters for Map of Your Head. All I have to do now is type, but that is a different story entirely. See, I'm really lazy in the summer. All I do is play video games and watch Netflix. But I'll do my best to type up everything by the end of the summer._

_I WOULD be really excited, but I have a really bad headache. So you can be excited for me...Oh, and reviews may help me feel better? :3_

_Thanks so much to BornBellamist (awesome new name, by the way!) for reviewing along with all my other awesome reviews I've gotten so far, and thanks to NewBornBaby for being the great beta that you are._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A big storm rolled into Los Angeles. Rain poured mercilessly, immediately soaking anyone who stepped outside. Lightning could be seen illuminating the gray sky every few minutes, always followed by crashing thunder, only a few seconds behind, but far off in the distance.

Though it was distracting, I loved it. Just seeing the small droplets as they fell from the sky to tap on my window made me feel relaxed and at peace.

I sighed and then blew a few pieces of hair away from my eyes so I could look at the dark clouds outside. The sea was going crazy at this moment, no doubt. It always acted up at times like this. I imagined the empty beach, deserted for the remainder of the storm. Would I get sick if I just sat out there in the rain…?

I shook my head, expelling the torturous thoughts of freedom. For now, I was stuck in this stupid building. I obviously hated my job.

With absolutely nothing to do, I stared at the clock and inwardly urged it to go faster. Needless to say, it wouldn't listen. It actually seemed to go much slower.

When the little hand finally reached six, I sprung out of my uncomfortable office chair, grabbed my jacket and purse, and then leapt out of my office, making a run for the exit. I had just grabbed the handle of one of the doors, ready to swing it open and leave, when Angela called me.

"Cassandra, can you come here for a minute?"

_Damn it, if only I'd been faster…_

I put on my fake smile and begrudgingly walked into her room. "What is it, Angela?"

She looked up from the papers on her desk and brushed her dark hair away from her face. "Are you ready to do something about Matthew Bellamy?"

I shrugged and nodded. "Sure, I guess I could use something to do."

Truthfully, I was a little scared about what I'd have to do. But I would NOT admit this in front of Angela.

"You know Kate Hudson, yes? Matthew's girlfriend?"

Of course I knew about her. She had been dating Matt for almost a year. I disliked her, admittedly because I was jealous that she was with the most amazing man in the whole world. This whole ordeal with Matt's disappearance made me dislike her even more. To me, it seemed like she was just using it as an excuse to get attention.

"I miss my Mattie so much!" she'd sob to anyone who'd listen. "All I want is for him to be brought back home."

For as good an actress as she was (yes, I could admit it, she was okay at acting), I didn't believe a word she said. There was just something about that woman that…wasn't right.

"Cassandra?" Angela woke me from my thoughts. "I've set up an emergency interview with Ms. Hudson for you, but if you still aren't comfortable with this topic, I'll find somebody else-"

"Uh, n-no, that won't be necessary," I said quickly. "I'll do it… But why do you call it an emergency interview?"

"She's staying at a hotel near the beach not too far from here and I'm not sure how long she'll be there," she explained. "I had to set the interview up for tomorrow, at noon."

"Oh, alright." I nodded.

She smiled. "Well! I'll e-mail you the details in a moment. I trust you'll come up with good questions?"

"Of course."

I stiffly walked out of her office after she'd waved me away.

I should have said no. I wished I had. I did _not _want to talk to Kate Hudson.

I scowled to myself the whole drive home, only smoothing out my face to politely wave at Gary, who was sitting on his porch.

I got inside and quickly turned on the TV to see if there was any news on Matt.

I watched through all the boring stories for a whole hour. When I decided that they weren't going to say anything about the jet accident, I turned the television off.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Bree's number. I really needed her support on this interview.

-._.-

I chewed my lip worriedly and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I drove to the hotel Kate Hudson was staying at. The rain was still coming down hard, having continued through the night, and I could barely see even with the windshield wipers turned on all the way.

"You'll do great!" Bree had encouraged me over the phone. "Just be sure to ask juicy questions."

I didn't know exactly what she meant by 'juicy,' but I hoped the questions I had in the notebook sitting in the passenger's seat were good enough.

I parked in an open spot in the hotel's parking lot and got out, holding my notebook over my head as I ran into the building as fast as my feet would let me go.

I walked into the hotel, not at all surprised by the fancy scenery, such as the chandelier that hung on the ceiling or the fireplace on the wall opposite to me. I had been here many times before for interviews, since celebrities seem to like this place.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" a snobby man behind the front desk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, I'm from Stars magazine, here to interview Kate Hudson," I said blankly.

Face remaining blank, he gave a curt nod. "If you're really from that magazine, you'll know what room number she's in. I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give out that information under any circumstance."

"Yeah, I know," I muttered, dropping my smile. I didn't want to be polite to this jerk. "Thanks."

I got into the shiny gold elevator and pressed three. Once I got to the third floor, I found room 324 and knocked slowly on the door.

"Coming!" I heard a cheerful voice call from inside the room. Kate.

For someone who just lost her beloved boyfriend, she sounded a little too happy.

She opened the door with a smile on her face, but when she saw me, she looked a bit startled. "Oh, hello."

"U-uh, hi, I'm Cassie from Stars magazine," I stuttered. "I'm here to interview about Matt?"

"Oh!" her eyes instantly filled with tears and she sniffed. "Please, come in."

I tried not to roll my eyes at her sudden mood change.

"I'm sorry the room is such a mess," she apologized. "I haven't had time to clean, I've just been so busy crying…and looking for my Matt, of course."

"I bet, " I grunted, fighting to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

I looked round at the place. Papers were scattered all over the floor, along with empty fast food bags and junk.

"Have a seat," she gestured toward the brown leather sofa in the middle of the room, which I immediately sat upon.

"Thanks," I said politely. "And I'll understand if you aren't able to answer some of the questions."

"Thank you," she sniffled, grabbing a tissue from the coffee table and dabbing at her eyes as she sat on the chair across from me. "I'll do my best to answer what I can."

Stifling an eye roll again**,** I forced a small smile. "Alright. Let's begin then, shall we?"

She nodded, sitting up a little taller in her seat.

I opened my notebook up to the questions I'd written down and took the recorder out of my pocket, hitting the record button and setting it on the table.

"Okay, first of all, I'm very sorry about Matt's disappearance," I began. "I'm a huge fan of Muse, and I was devastated when I heard what happened."

She nodded mutely, and I swallowed and looked down at my notebook.

"So, where were you when you heard about Muse's jet accident?"

"I was at my house over in San Francisco. Matt was supposed to come over as soon as the jet landed. When he didn't show up, I got worried, so I turned on the TV to distract myself. And that's when I saw that they had gone down."

"What do you personally think was the cause of the accident?" I questioned, watching her closely.

She looked surprised, as if she had no idea I would ask such a thing. She swallowed, opening and closing her mouth a few times before taking a deep breath to answer.

"Well, I-I think that, well," she shrugged. "From what I understand, Robert was having trouble with the controls-"

"Who is Robert?" I deviated from the questions I'd written, which is usually a big no-no for me.

"Uh, the pilot."

"Do you know him personally?" My eyebrows rose as I set the notebook aside. Screw the interview, I wanted to know for myself.

"What? Oh, no," she quickly shook her head.

"How did you know his name?"

She visibly became nervous, her feet twitching.

_Gotcha._

"Um, I heard on TV."

I'd watched the news every single day since the jet accident, and the pilot's name had actually not wanted his name to be released due to privacy reasons. Kate _could _have heard from someone else, but she wouldn't have had to lie about it. So how did she know his name?

The rest of the interview was uneventful. She had gotten herself together, not letting anything slip. And when she sensed I was going too deep, she immediately burst into tears and told me she couldn't answer.

She was acting awfully suspicious. I would definitely tell Bree about this.

_Okay, that took quite a while, huh? I have no excuse-I started school again, but honestly, I had a lot of time that I could have worked on this. I guess it all comes down to laziness.  
So, I realize that my long notes at the end could get boring and annoying, so I'll keep this short: next one is written but still needs to be typed, and I PROMISE it will be up before the end of the month. Not to sound like a review junkie, but reviews will most likely remind me about typing up chapter six. Don't forget to check my profile for updates._

_As always, thank you so much to NewBornBaby for diving into this mess that I called a chapter and making an actual chapter out of it. You rock. Really._

PLAYLST:

_Too Close-Alex Clare  
Madness-Muse  
Razorblade-The Strokes  
Dammit-Blink-182  
Howlin' For You-The Black Keys  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"She's up to something," Bree said suspiciously, leaning back in her seat as we finished listening to the recording of my interview with Kate Hudson.

"I know," I sighed, grabbing the recorder and stuffing it back in my bag. "Did you hear how nervous she sounded when I asked her about the pilot?"

"Yeah," she sat on my desk and bit her lip. "There's definitely something weird going on here, I just can't figure out what it is."

"Me neither," I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm getting a huge headache just thinking about it."

"Me too," my best friend agreed as she stood up to straighten her skirt. "I have to get back to work. Angela said I don't have enough details in my interview with the pilot, so I've got to get it to her by the end of the day."

"That sucks, I thought it was great," I commented as I stood up as well. "I think I'll just take the rest of the day off; I'm pretty sure I'm getting a migraine. This interview isn't due for a week, anyway."

She nodded. "Get some rest. I'll call you later."

"Alright."

As Bree walked out, I gathered all my things into my bag and walked to Angela's office. I told her I was heading out for the day because I wasn't feeling all that great. I must have looked pretty bad, because she just nodded with a really concerned look on her face.

I walked outside, shivering as cold wind hit my face. When I looked up to the sky, I noticed that the stormy grey clouds were starting to let up, revealing the sun. But it wasn't enough to heat the air up, and in spite of the few sunrays, it was still pretty cold. I pulled the hood of my red jacket over my head and hugged myself as I ran across the street to the parking lot to find my car.

I sat in the vehicle, immediately turning the heater on full blast to warm me up. I immediately decided that I wanted to go to the beach, now that the storm was going away. I just needed to clear my head, and usually the beach was the best place to go.

I backed out of the parking space and headed straight for to a couple of accidents that had probably been caused by the rain, it took me about an hour to get there, but I eventually made it. My head was killing me by the time I parked and I practically jumped out of the car. The salty sea air immediately relaxed me. I left my shoes in the car and walked down near the water.

The dark clouds were almost completely gone now, and the sun was beating down on my face. I looked down at the sand and saw that it was nearly all wet-meaning the tide had been high. The sea must have been going crazy during the storm. I did my best to avoid the cold, wet sand.

The whole beach was deserted, and for that, I was thankful. On a normal day, kids would be screaming and seagulls would be squawking annoyingly. Now, there was no sound except for the relaxing waves of the water in the background. I inhaled the invigorative marine air and let out a relaxed sigh.

I began to think about Kate Hudson and how odd she had acted. Why would she get nervous when I asked her about the pilot? _And the pilot!_ He was really weird, too, according to Bree.

_What the hell is going on here?_

I was lost to my thoughts and I suddenly tripped over something that lay on the sand. It felt like…a soft log? When my foot hit it, it sort of went in. I fell forward, cursing as I caught myself with my hands before my face hit the sand. My leg was still on top of whatever I tripped over, and it definitely felt soft.

I turned my head to see what it was and gasped.

It was a...man!

He was lying on his back; his hair was stuck to his face, along with seaweed and sand so that I couldn't see almost anything but his mouth. My first intuition was to call for help, but another glance around me confirmed that I was alone. Next I fumbled with my phone, ready to call 911 but I didn't have any signal. I was on my own.

I crawled closer to him and got on my knees to take a closer look. I wiped the crap off of his face, then brought my cheek over his mouth and watched his chest at the same time. But I couldn't feel any breath brushing my cheek and his chest wasn't moving either. He wasn't breathing. I pulled away to look at him. His face was as pale as a ghost. He looked…dead.

Yet when I'd touched him, his skin had felt rather cold but not icy, as if there still were a bit of living warmth somewhere in him. I could only imagine what had happened to him. Maybe he was a sailor... How stupid you'd have to be to go sailing in such weather! He'd probably tried to swim and had drowned during the storm...

But I had to stop wasting my time with hypotheses. I knew that drowned people could often be saved long after they'd lost consciousness, because their body was plunged into hypothermia.

He looked young. Nobody deserved to die like that. I had to try.

I took off my jacket and covered his body with it, I had to try and get some warmth into him. Then I gathered up some courage and bent over him. I pinched his nose with one hand and held his chin with the other. I blew slowly into his mouth a couple of times. No reaction. Trying to stay calm, I pushed my jacket down his body so that I could access his chest, then I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tore it open. Stress was making me surprisingly strong. I placed a hand on the center of his chest and put the other on top before interlocking my fingers. And I began pumping.I hadn't been more focused in my entire life. I was doing my best to stay steady and efficient, alternating between compressions and insufflations. But after maybe five minutes- which can be _extremely_ long when someone's life is at stake- I started to feel really tired and I began to lose hope. I didn't know this person but the thought that he was beyond saving made me want to cry.

My eyes actually filmed with tears but suddenly his body shook and I pulled away in surprise. He began coughing and I felt ecstatic with joy. I'd done it! I'd saved him! He rolled onto his side and began to cough up nearly a bucket of water. He fell back on his side, panting and trembling.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," I told him. "You're alright..."

His eyes cracked open and it took him a couple of moments to focus his gaze on me. I frowned. His blue eyes seemed strikingly familiar.

_I know those eyes…_

I looked at his face in its entirety and it was suddenly familiar as well... And then it hit me. I gasped in realization, gawking at him with wide eyes. I just couldn't believe it.

"Y-you're... Matt Bellamy!"

* * *

_-x~x-_

_THE END! …Of Part I! _

_Gah, I know I'm so terrible at updates, don't hurt me! See, I had this written, but I had finals and all that crap, so I didn't have much time to type it-Oh, and let's not forget that my Word didn't work when I actually WANTED to type it. Due to that and many other computer problems, I gave my laptop to my brother to fix it. And he did! …For the most part.  
I've been lacking creativity lately, which is no surprise, but I briefly got it back after I saw that people were STILL adding this to their favorites and watching and all that, even though I haven't updated in ages, it seems. So hello to all my new readers! And for those of you who haven't given up on me, thank you._

_So, I won't make any promises, but the next part is being written. Hopefully it'll be up soon. As always, updates will be on my profile._

_Hopefully everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! I got TICKETS on my birthday to go see MUSE in March. EXCITED._

_Reviews would be lovely? :)_

**_AND THANKS SO MUCH to NewBornBaby for pulling this nice chapter out of the mess that it had been before! :D_**

_-Jade_


End file.
